Diamonds
by lYmli
Summary: Si el chico que te gusta no te dice nada TÚ tienes que ir por él. Si no sabes qué decirle al chico que te gusta DILO con una canción...


**Diamonds.**

—¡Me gustas mucho, Sasuke! ¡Creo que estoy enamorado de ti! —gritó Naruto emocionado como abrazó fuertemente a la almohada ante él.

No era una almohada cualquiera, era una con la foto de la cara del teme pegado en la punta. Así el rubio fingía que le hablaba a Sasuke y le confesaba su amor. Cosa que no era capaz de hacer en la vida real.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —dijo su madre entrando a su cuarto —. Cada día, estas más loco.

—¡Mamá! No entres a mi cuarto sin avisar.

—La cena ya esta lista —dijo ella tapándose la boca para no reírse a carcajadas —. Jo, jo, que sigas con tu novio, la almohada.

—¡No es mi novio! —gritó Naruto arrojando la almohada contra la puerta como su madre se iba.

Se bajó de la cama, caminó hacia la puerta para recoger la almohada. La miró fijamente, y pasó su mano por la foto de Sasuke de un lado a otro para quitarle el sucio y las arrugas.

—Aunque me gustaría que fuera mi novio… solo un día… unos minutos…

—Entonces ve y se lo dices —dijo un chico pelinegro entrando a su cuarto, golpeándolo contra la cabeza.

—Sai —exclamó Naruto cayendo de culo contra el piso, miró a su mejor amigo y vecino, a veces iba a su casa a cenar, y de paso entraba a su cuarto como Kushina, sin permiso.

Sai era el único que sabía de sus sentimientos por Sasuke. Naruto tímido no le contó nada, una de esas noches cuando el de ojos azules estaba muy cariñoso con su almohada-cara de Sasuke se le olvidó cerrar la ventana y ahí estaba Sai mirando desde la casa vecina todo todito.

—No soy capaz de acercarme a Sasuke sin tropezarme, sin morderme la lengua, sin sudar como un pavo en el horno y dices que le diga ME GUSTAS como si nada… —dijo Naruto incrédulo como abrazaba fuertemente la almohada.

—Amigo, yo sé cómo conquistar. Mi libro sobre relaciones interpersonales no mienten —dijo Sai mostrándole su libro.

—Ese mismo que te dio malísimos consejos, entonces Gaara terminó contigo —dijo Naruto receloso.

—No terminó conmigo. Estamos en un break.

—Desde hace más de dos años, Gaara lo toma muy bien con Rock Lee.

—Ellos solo son amigos —lloró Sai en un rincón y nubes llovieron sobre él.

—Ok, seguiré los consejos de tu libro —dijo Naruto tratando de animarlo.

—Verás, lo que está de moda es que ataques al chico que te gusta. Tienes que ir por él antes que él por ti. Eso demuestra lo seguro que eres. Lo mucho que lo deseas.

—No lo sé…

—Mañana es SV, compras un chocolate de camino al cole y se lo das en clases —dijo Sai dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Y eso fue lo que pasó, pensó Naruto mirando el chocolate envuelto dentro de su maleta. La señora de la tienda creyó que era para su novia, así que envolvió el chocolate con un papel muy femenino, rosado, corazones rojos, rosas, etc.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Ino, la presidenta de clases como vio al pelinegro entrar al salón con el uniforme mal puesto.

Pero era tan sexy, la camisa desabotonada, mostrando todo su pecho pálido, y abdominales perfectos y pezones duros… Naruto sintió que iba a infartarse ahí mismo si no dejaba de soñar. Llevaba sus jeans un poco bajo y dejaba a la vista los bóxers que traía. No era tan ordinario como un pandillero, aunque sí daba miedo su mirada penetrante… Naruto sentía que lo violaba con la simple mirada. Todas las chicas pensaban lo mismo, Naruto quería ser el único, pensó suspirando, iba a darle el chocolate cuando vio a todos levantándose de su asiento y dándole regalos a Sasuke.

—Mira, mira, te boletos de cine para toda la semana! —gritó Sakura dando saltos como loca.

—Yo te hice el desayuno, el almuerzo, una cena especial esta noche en el restaurante más caro —dijo Karin empujando a su rival.

—Te haré las tareas todo el mes —dijo Ino —. Y sé dar masajes.

Sasuke puso todos los regalos en un bolsa sin siquiera dar gracias. Después todos fueron a sus puestos porque iba a comenzar la clase. Naruto se la pasaba pensando en su regalo, le daba vergüenza ya que todos daban regalos geniales. Una chica del cuarto le dio a Sasuke una moto, o sea, y un chico del curso de al lado le dio las llaves de un carro. Y Naruto solo tenía un chocolate.

En la hora del recreo, todos se fueron y Naruto se quedó solo con su regalo.

—Ve, es hora de darle el chocolate a Sasuke —dijo Sai apareciendo de la nada.

—Ya deja de hacer eso —dijo el ojiazul asustado —. Y no puedo. Todos tienen regalos mejores —dijo con tristeza.

—Entonces dámelo que tengo hambre.

—No.

—Entonces dáselo a Sasuke.

—Está bien —dijo Naruto decidido se levantó de su silla y caminó a la salida —. No sé si es porque es SV o…, lo que sea, es tiempo que yo le diga al teme. He ensayado tantas veces con la almohada…

—Oh, sí, he visto cómo coges a la almohada —dijo Sai haciendo movimientos sexuales con el pelvis.

Naruto se fue corriendo como un tomate, entonces se tropezó contra una espalda dura en el pasillo.

—Perdón —dijo alzando la vista como miraba a Sasuke pateando la bolsa llena de regalos en la caneca.

Sasuke recogió los pequeños regalos que quedaron en el piso para botarlos, entonces cogió el chocolate de Naruto, y éste asustado lo tomó de la mano.

El mayor refunfuñó como miró a Naruto con su mirada violadora (XD) haciendo que éste temblara hasta los huesos.

—Es mi regalo… —dijo Naruto tratando de recuperar su chocolate.

—Aquí dice Sasuke —dijo él señalando la tarjeta.

—Es que… eh… tengo un perro llamado Sasuke…

—¿Le regalas chocolate a tu perro?

—Sí, el SV es para todos —dijo Naruto queriendo que el meteorito le cayera ahí mismo.

Sasuke no dijo nada y le regresó el chocolate.

Naruto lo vio irse, ahí se iba su única oportunidad de hablarle, pensó desganado.

—Oiga, Naruto —dijo Sasuke regresando hacia él.

—¿Te sabes mi nombre?

—Ah, bueno, todos te llaman dobe por lo idiota que eres —dijo Sasuke.

—Sí… Y todos te llamamos teme —masculló el rubio.

—Uno de los regalos no es malo —dijo Sasuke mostrándole dos boletos —. Iré al concierto de Rihanna esta noche. Me sobra un boleto.

—Sí, sí, acepto tener una cita contigo —gritó Naruto emocionado.

—¿Una cita? Yo pensaba si conocías a alguien interesado para venderle el boleto —dijo Sasuke haciendo que el rubio se sintiera todo un dobe ante el malentendido.

—Sí, je, je, soy un gran fan de ella, ja, ja, yo compro, ja, ja —dijo Naruto sacando la mano.

—Son 100 dólares.

—Ah, sí, espera —dijo Naruto yéndose como loco a buscar a Sai para que le prestara dinero.

No tenía ni día de quién era Rihanna, pero estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera por estar con Sasuke. Eso sonaba como a una prostituta… Solo que Naruto no iba a conseguir nada, pero estar en la misma fila que Sasuke en el concierto de dos horas sería lo mejor en su vida, pensó.

Por la noche, una vez que Naruto había comprado el boleto. Estaba en su cuarto arreglándose para la cita-no-cita.

—Sasuke me dio su celular —dijo Naruto besando el papel con el número.

Nunca creyó llegar tan lejos con el pelinegro, algo que nadie había conseguido antes.

Puso el video de Diamonds de Rihanna por Youtube, la canción empezó a sonar, cogió la almohada con la cara de Sasuke y empezó a bailar alrededor de su cuarto.

_Shine bright like a diamond, _

_Shine bright like a diamond!_

—¿Gastaste 100 dólares para un concierto? —gritó Kushina entrando a la habitación.

—Es que voy a tener una cita con Sasuke.

—¿Vas a salir con tu almohada? —dijo ella preocupada —. Debí llevarte al loquero antes.

—¡No! Con el Sasuke de verdad —dijo Naruto emocionado.

—Dios, mi hijo cree que la almohada es de verdad.

—No, mamá, voy a salir con Sasuke de carne y hueso —dijo Naruto dejando su almohada en la cama, le dio un beso en la frente —. Buenas noches —dijo poniéndose la chaqueta —. Mejor me voy que ya va a comenzar el concierto.

Kushina negó con la cabeza, no comprendía a los jóvenes de hoy, ni la música que escuchaban. Naruto se fue hacia el estadio donde iba a dar el concierto. Había mucha gente, no sabía si iba a encontrar a Sasuke, entonces pensó en llamarlo, pero le daba pena, no quería parecer un loco acosador.

—Buenas noches —dijo una voz desde atrás como una mano se le posó en el hombro.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó Naruto girándose, pero encontró un chico de cabellos largos negros, ojos negros, era como un Sasuke versión grande.

—Soy Itachi, su hermano mayor, el pobre cogió un resfriado y no puede salir, así que me mandó. No podemos desperdiciar el boleto de Riri —dijo él emocionado.

—Claro que no… —dijo Naruto con tristeza como iba con Itachi a hacer la fila.

Pasó una semana desde el plantón, Naruto no era capaz de mirar a Sasuke a los ojos, tenía miedo de que se riera de él. Después del colegio, iba a la casa a hacer las tareas, se encerraba en su cuarto y lloraba, ya ni la almohada cara de Sasuke lo consolaba, el real había sido malo con él en haberlo plantado. Al menos debió llamar para excusarse, aunque Sasuke no tenía porqué, después de todo no era nada importante, no era una cita.

Mientras tanto, Kushina y Minato estaban en el comedor, la cena estaba casi intacta porque su hijo era el que comía más, pero últimamente estaba desganado. De repente sonó el timbre, y el rubio fue a abrir.

Después regresó al comedor con un chico de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color vestido con una camiseta y unos jeans skinny.

—Dice que es amigo de Naruto —dijo Minato como Kushina miró al extraño.

—La almohada —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

—¿La al… qué? Me llamo Sasuke —dijo el chico nervioso con esos adultos mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—En serio es real —dijo ella pellizcándole la mejilla.

—Eh, vine a ver a Naruto —dijo Sasuke alejándose.

—Está en el segundo piso —dijo Minato.

—Gracias —dijo Sasuke yéndose por las escaleras, llevaba una grabadora con él.

Minato lo había notado, pero los jóvenes de hoy eran raros en sus costumbres, así que no dijo nada.

Sasuke llegó al cuarto, y entró como si nada. Naruto al escuchar los pasos creyó que era su madre o Sai.

—No tengo hambre y si eres Sai no quiero hablar —dijo Naruto de cara a la pared.

—Yo soy Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke? —confundido el rubio se giró para encararlo y ahí estaba Sasuke de carne y hueso en su cuarto con una grabadora en manos.

—Vine a… Bueno, discúlpame por no haber ido al concierto. Mi madre no me dejó salir con el resfriado…. Y me enoja porque… quería decirte… llevarte a un restaurante para celebrar SV después del concierto, y decirte que… me llevas gustando desde primaria, pero no dije nada porque creí que no te gustaba… y… bueno, decidí dar el primer paso.

—Sasuke… yo… ¿Es un sueño? —dijo Naruto confundido ya que estaba en pijamas y en la cama.

Era irreal que Sasuke apareciera así en su cuarto de la nada.

—Esto hablará mejor por mí —dijo Sasuke alzando la grabadora y la canción Diamonds de Rihanna empezó a sonar.

_Find light in the beautiful sea,_

_I choose to be happy._

_You and I, we're like dia… grrrrrrrrrr_

Naruto abrió los ojos grandes ante el ruido como Sasuke golpeó la grabadora contra el piso.

—Estúpido Itachi, darme una grabadora dañada.

—Me sigo preguntando si esto es un sueño… —dijo Naruto sin poder evitar la alegría aunque fuera mentira.

—Ok, terminé la canción yo mismo…

_You're a shooting star I see._

_A vision of ecstasy._

_When you hold me, I'm alive._

_We're like diamonds in the sky._

Sasuke dejó de cantar al ver que Naruto lloraba.

—Lo lamento, canto tan mal —dijo Sasuke preocupado como se encaramaba en la cama para abrazar a Naruto.

—No es eso… Es que… ¿Es real?

—Oh, sí, tu madre me pellizcó y dolió —dijo Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos.

—_Eye to eye, so alive, we're like diamonds in The sky _—dijo Naruto nervioso como los ojos de Sasuke cobraban vida y sonreía al entender que sentía lo mismo por él —. Yo también he sido cobarde… Pero me gustas…

—Nunca he besado a nadie, pero quiero besarte —dijo Sasuke acercando su boca a la del menor.

—Yo tampoco…

—Vamos a dejarnos llevar como dicen…

—Sssssh… Solo hazlo, teme —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Sasuke con torpeza se ladeó hacia su rostro y unió sus labios a los suyos, con el roce sintieron sus cuerpos estremecer, sus corazones palpitar rápidamente.

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó Sasuke nervioso.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo para practicar —dijo Naruto cogiéndolo del cuello para volverlo a besar.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y acarició con la lengua los labios de Naruto, y éste nervioso abrió la boca para que sus lenguas se encontraran. Lo hicieron con torpeza como amantes recién descubiertos, pero estaban seguros que iban a ser novios durante mucho, mucho tiempo, y aprenderían a besarse mejor.

Sasuke se separó de Naruto para tomar aire, los dos se observaron con lujuria y amor.

—Oh, sí, Naruto! Así se hace, amigo! —gritó Sai desde el otro lado.

—Debo comprar cortinas —dijo el rubio sonrojado.

—Que vea, quiero que todos sepan que estoy muy enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki! —gritó Sasuke a todo pulmón.


End file.
